Harry Potter and the Surrounding Darkness
by jolinarnuun
Summary: AU set around 6th Year. Harry begins to feel the pressure of the War. He feels great power swelling inside of him, but this power is not what he expects. He begins to loose himself. Will he make it though this or will the darkness surround him...
1. The Darkness Begins

**A/N Well here it is my first story, be kind and please review. I need to know where I can do better and make this story great. I have borrowed a few ideas from various authors on the site, but I will try to give credit where it is needed. If I forget, just tell me and I will be sure to add you in if I did indeed miss you.**

TAP! TAP! TAP! A black owl is tapping at the window of the smallest bedroom of a very ordinary house, in the very ordinary neighborhood of Privet Drive. A young man grumbles as he rolls over and looks at the clock, 1:32 it reads. 'Damn it's early.' The man rolls out of bed to retrieve the owl. After letting the owl in, he takes the proffered letter and glances at the writing.

"Hmm…wonder who this could be from?" He pops the letter open and glances at the end, but there is no name.

_Harry Potter,_

_I feel that it is time that we talk. We are not so different, you and I. I wish to meet you, but I know that your precious Order will never let you out of their sight long enough. So when you finish reading this letter you will find yourself in my lair._

Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel and the dizziness of port key travel. 'Oh SHIT', his mind screamed. When his feet touched the ground he smelled the horrifying scent of death.

"Ah Mr. Potter, so nice of you to join me," I was wondering how much longer I would have to wait," said Lord Voldermort, as he glared down at his greatest enemy, with as much hate as he could. Voldermort looked down at his prey, "Crucio!"

Harry screamed in pain and after 5 minutes of that endless torture he felt the curse lift. He tried to raise himself from the ground, but couldn't. He looked up and Voldermort and grimaced.

"Ah Tom, so you finally figured out how to get me," Harry looked around to find a way out, but he appeared to be in a sealed chamber. He once again tried to raise himself up, but felt he couldn't.

"You will not find a way out Mr. Potter, I have guaranteed that. But alas I digress. I have brought you here so that you can make a choice. Either you will join me, or I will force you. You see I have learned more about this bond that we have and of the protection that your mudblood mother has given you. She invoked an ancient magic that I must admit, I knew nothing of. But I do now, and I may not be able to get rid of it, but thanks to our bond I can do many other things to you."

Harry felt as though his world was crashing around him, Voldermort knew about the protection. His last line of hope was no longer such. What could he do? How could he get out of this? How could he live without Ginny! Ginny, he may have let her go, but he still loved her a great deal. A vivid image of her came to his mind. He wanted to hold her one last time. That was his last hope and wish before he died. A tingling sensation washed over him, he felt Ginny's love for him and it filled him with power and hope.

All of a sudden he felt himself leave the cold floor and felt the warmth of a bed and a slight flowery scent filled his nostrils. He opened his eyes and saw a mass of fiery red hair and smiled.

"Ginny," he croaked. "Help me." After saying this he passed out from all of the pain.

Harry awoke to a feeling of lightheadedness. He tried opening his eyes, and when he did he immediately had to close them again because of all the light. "Water," he croaked. He heard a lot of rustling then his head was slowly lifted up and cool water touched his lips.

Harry passed out promptly after receiving his water. He felt warmth as many people surrounded him. He could feel their magic and new that they would protect him as best they could. Finally feeling secure Harry slipped into a dreamless sleep that would help him recover. --

Harry awoke in a different bed, but he knew that he was still safe. He slowly opened his eyes; he groped for his glasses next to the bed. He found them and placed them on his face. He looked around and saw that he was in Fred and George's old room at the Burrow. He sighed and sat up. Mrs. Weasley was just coming into the rooms as he did so.

"Harry dear, your awake!"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, how long was I out?"

"You have been asleep for 3 days. We were beginning to get worried that your condition was getting worse, but Poppy said that you were going to be alright."

"Well that's good, but how did I get here?"

"We don't know."

Just then the door crashed opened and Ron, Hermione and Ginny rushed in.

"HARRY!" They all yelled.

"Yo."

They all leaped on him and hugged him. "We thought that you wouldn't make it!" cried Ginny as she held onto him.

"Don't worry I am fine, but I must talk with the Order. Voldermort," everyone but himself gasped, "sent me a letter and by the time I realized it I was transported to him via portkey. He tortured me, but when I thought of," Harry paused, "of Ginny and how much I cared for her and the fact that I would never see her again, I was transported to her."

Ginny held him tighter and started crying, "Harry I am so happy that my love for you was able to help."

Mrs. Weasley beamed with pride as she saw how much love there was between these two, but now was not the time. She looked at Harry, "Harry dear, I will alert the Order about this, but Remus is down stairs waiting for you to wake. He wants to speak with you alone."

Harry nodded to her and she left the room to get him.

"Guys I will tell you about it afterwards, but I need to talk to Remus, so give me a little while and I will talk to you guys then.

Ginny bent down and kissed Harry as Ron and Hermione got up and said their goodbyes.

Remus walked in after them.

"Harry it is good to see you. How are you doing?"

"I am fine Profess…"

Remus cut him off, "Harry, how many times do I have to tell you I haven't been your Professor for years."

"Okay Remus, and to answer your question I feel great…now. But what did you have to tell me."

"Harry first I must tell you that I am sorry, we had originally planned to tell you right before your 17th birthday, but since we are in dark time, I must tell you now." Remus paused with a sigh. "Harry you are the Heir to the Gryffindor line."

**Well there is my first chapter. I will try to update a lot, but school is very trying so bear with me. Good day to yall and please review!**


	2. Gringotts

**A/N Well here is the next chapter thank you for your input. All I have to say is I only own the plot, J/K owns nearly everything else. Please R/R, I love the input…I know what you think, I used to think the same thing (please write a review they really do help writers out).**

Harry just looked at Remus like he was crazy. After a few moments of silence he finally let out a gasp, "WHAT!"

"Yes Harry, you are the sole heir to the Gryffindor line. There is more." Remus paused to take a breath and to steel himself. "On your seventeenth birthday, you are to take the Head titles of three families. You are the last surviving Potter and the since Sirius decided to name you as his heir, you can take the mantle of Head of the Black family. And of course you are to take the Gryffindor Headship too."

"Why?"

"I know that this is a lot to tell you." Remus paused and cast several spells around the room. With a few objects glowing blue, he promptly banished those items. "I am not supposed to tell you what I am about to say. But certain people need to go bugger off and leave you alone. I will tell you more, when we can get to a more secure location. I believe that when we go to Gringotts that can be arranged. But until then, I will leave you with this, no matter what anyone tells you your choices are your own. I will stand by you no matter what!" With this Remus restored those items and cancelled the spells on the room. "Just remember Harry, I love you and will protect you until my last breath."

Harry came forward and hugged Remus with hot tears leaking from his eyes. "I love you too Remus, thank you for being there for me."

"Always my lil Marauder pup." Remus patted Harry on the head and led the way out of the room.

They walked down to the kitchen where Molly was preparing a huge lunch, apparently to celebrate Harry waking up.

"Hello everyone," Harry said as the entered.

"Harry dear, you hungry?" asked Molly.

"A touch, but I can wait until lunch is ready."

"Well then, you don't have to wait," Molly said and with a wave of her wand the food was slowly hovering over to the table.

Ron perked up and rubbed his hands together, 'Lets eat!"

A few days later right before Harry's sixteenth birthday, Remus and Harry were waiting for the rest of the guard to arrive.

"So who's all coming Prof… Remus?" asked Harry as they waited.

"Well we got Tonks, Kingsley, and Moody. We figured that should be enough, since you are the only one going."

"Okay, I think that it is right that only we are going. I don't want to get anyone else hurt."

"I know Harry, but if there is any trouble, I must ask you to be careful and don't use magic."

"Okay, I will stay out of sight, unless I need to save you m Big Old Wolf."

Remus chuckled and patted Harry on the back. "Ah good they are all here."

Harry's guard popped into the back yard, Harry and Remus strolled out to the yard.

"Hello all!" said Harry as he walked up to them.

"Wotcher Harry!" replied Tonks.

After exchanging greetings Moody walked up to Harry, 'Potter I will be apparating you to Diagon Alley." Moody grasped his arm and then they were off. Harry felt a sensation like being pulled through a rubber tube and right before he felt that he would suffocate he could breathe again.

The group walked up to Gringotts. Harry and Remus walked up to a free goblin. "I am here to bring Harry Potter in to talk to his account manager."

"Ah yes," the goblin glanced up at Harry's scar. "My name is Gork, if you would follow me I will take you to your account manager."

Remus and Harry followed Gork through a labyrinth of hallways until they reached a set of double doors at the end of the hall.

Gork motioned with his hand for them to enter. Harry and Remus entered, but as they did they felt something wash over them, but it did nothing to them, so they just continued.

"Ah Mr. Potter, sorry about the enchantments on the door, but those were put in place to ensure that no one could come in here under the influence of someone else and no one could disguise themselves to deceive us."

"It is quite alright, especially in times like these. Now may I inquire the full reasons that I am here?" Harry looked between the Goblin and Remus.

'Well first off my name is Rollock and I have been the Potter account manager for 60 years. Now Mr. Potter I must ask, have you been getting your account statements?"

"No, but I know about how much I took out of my vault each year," replied Harry.

"Mr. Potter, my records only show that you have accessed your trust fund, I am talking about the Potter Family vault, the Potter Schooling Fund, and the Potter Investment vaults."

"Umm, I have never heard of those."

"Well then, we have a problem. My records show that you Magical Guardian was A Mr. Sirius Black and now that he has passed, it is now Mr. Remus Lupin."

"I was never informed of this!" Remus exclaimed.

"I believe that I may know what is going on, may I ask where you are living Mr. Potter, you don't have to tell me exactly where, just why."

"Professor Dumbledore sent me to live with my Aunt."

"Mr. Lupin, may I ask you a question?"

Remus only nodded.

"Did Dumbledore set up the protections?"

Remus nodded again, realization started to creep up his face, "Damn that old man!"

"Yes Mr. Potter, I believe that Mr. Dumbledore has been keeping the letters from reaching you?"

"Why!" Harry shouted.

Remus answered before Rollock could, "because if the heir of Gryffindor were to die or fail to take headship, then as Headmaster, Dumbledore would gain the Gryffindor fortune and estates. It would also effectively hand him complete control over the castle. Since he already has hidden the Heir of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff he needn't worry about them."

Harry looked at Remus and Rollock dumbfounded. Rollock spoke up, "Yes Mr. Lupin, you are correct. But one thing that Dumbledore does not know, is they we do know who the heirs are."

"You do, I thought that information was lost long ago?!" exclaimed Remus.

"It was to Wizard Kind, but we Goblins keep much better records and know when to keep our secrets."

"Why haven't you told these people?" Harry asked, finally joining the conversation.

Rollock just chuckled, "because no one ever asked?"

Harry and Remus just stared at the Goblin for a few moments then looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"I know that wizards can be narrow-minded, but this takes the cake!" Harry stated, still barely able to keep his composer.

"ARE YOU CALLING THE GOBLIN RACE NARROW-MINDED!" screamed Rollock.

"No my friend," Rollock and Remus looked at Harry in surprise. "What?!"

Rollock looked as though he was ready to cry, "No wizard has ever called a Goblin friend Mr. Potter."

"Why not, if you are willing to be a friend, then I am willing to extend the same to you," replied Harry kindly as he looked at Rollock.

"Okay," Rollock extended his hand to Harry. "I would be proud to call you friend Mr. Potter."

Harry took his hand, "If we are going to be friends I insist that you call me Harry."

"Okay Harry, but we must get back to the matters at hand. By Goblin and Wizard Law, when someone has been kept from information of this drastic of nature, we Goblins have the right to supersede the age limit on Headships." Rollock looked through some papers that he had on his desk. He jotted down a quick note and with a flash it was gone.

A few seconds later a Goblin came in and set three small boxes down in from of Rollock. Who just nodded and motioned for him to leave.

"Okay Harry here are the rings for the families of Gryffindor, Black, and Potter. Each member has a ring. The male and female rings are slightly different and only male rings may become Head rings. I must ask you to open each box and place a drop of blood onto each. If you are truly meant to be the Head of the Family, then the ring will become as so."

Without hesitation Harry opened each box and took out his knife. With a small prick of his finger a drop of blood fell on each ring. A bright white light flashed and when it cleared Harry could see under the seal on each ring a bold lettered H.

"I do believe that congratulations are in order Harry, you are now the Head of the Potter, Black and Gryffindor families. Now to discuss you accounts, combining the amounts in all vaults that belong to the Head of these families you now has a total liquid fortune of 29,346,198,982 Galleons, 985,783,993 galleons in total fixed assest ranging from investments in the Daily Prophet, the Leaky Cauldron, the Chudley Cannons. I believe that I will just stop there; this list goes on for about 6 pages. I will give you a copy of your own so that you can sort though these. You also have a total of 26 residential properties, all under the Fidelius Charm, since you have taken Headship the charm has been reset and you are now the keeper of the secret. Just look at any house on this list and you will be able to find it. No one else will be able to see this list, so do not worry. Now we must go through one more thing, but first may I make a suggestion?"

"Sure go ahead."

"I would like to suggest that you take on a different residence than you are currently at. I believe that you would better off than under the gaze of Dumbledore. And if I may be so bold, might I suggest Gryffindor Cottage, it is one of the most protected homes that you now own. It has such protect that only those pure of heart may enter."

"Thank you, I believe that I shall do that. Now about this other item?"

"Yes, it is the power unlocking ritual, since you have taken Headship before you are technically of age, this way you will be able access all of your magic."

"I have not been able to access all of my magic?!"

"No, normally you come to power when you are seventeen, so shall we begin?"

After a quick glance at Remus, Harry nodded. Rollock rose from his seat and motioned for Harry and Remus to follow him. "Mr. Lupin you may watch, but under no circumstances are you to interfere with this process, it will kill you."

"I understand, but Rollock one thing before we do this. You have extended your hand of friendship to Harry, may I ask of the same?"

Rollock nodded and extended his hand. "Now I must ask that you call me Remus." To this Rollock nodded, but a thought crosses his mind, 'Today is a day to be remembered.'

Rollocks motioned for them to follow. He led them to a large chamber with only two doors and a large mirror. "Harry in the center of this room, there is an orb. After Remus and I enter the other room, go to this orb and say, 'I Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor release my powers.'" Rollock motioned for Harry to follow him into the other room as Harry walked into the center of the room.

Harry checked to make sure that Remus and Rollock were in the room. He looked at the orb and said, "I Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor release my powers." Nothing happened at first, but then a black, red, and gold beam of light shot out into him. A white light slowly started to come forth from his entire body. After it had grew to a near blinding level, a pulse shot out. That day it would be reported that every wizard felt a tingle, but those that were powerful knew what it was. It was the awakening of a very powerful person, one that would be greater than them all.

As the light faded Harry could be seen in the center of the room with such an air about him that even Remus was afraid to approach at first, but he knew that he would be safe. Harry and Remus thanked Rollock and promised a visit soon and set off to the Burrow to collect their things, because as of tonight, they would be free to live without supervision and the manipulations of the old fool Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk and looked around, he had much to accomplish but he knew he could do it. As he sat there pondering on how he could achieve even more gold and power. He felt the immense power flow through Hogwarts and knew that this could good or bad. If he could persuade whoever this was to join him, he could achieve total control, but if this person joined the Dark, then all would be lost. He must do everything in his power to control this person, no matter what.

Lord Voldermort sat in his study enjoying the finer things in life. He had a bottle of wine that was older than that old fool Dumbledore and a book on Dark Rituals when he felt the immense power wash over him. He must have whoever this was. He had to control over him, and if he did, then that old fool will fall and he would control the world. He laughed manically and he began to plot.

**A/N Hope yall liked it…it took me a while to figure out just what to do, I also changed this from a 7****th**** year to a 6****th**** year fic. I needed Dumby. Just a warning, if you like Dumbledore, this may not be the fic for you, I am not as cruel as others, but I can be very evil when I want.**


End file.
